


Rey Needs the Solo Boys!

by enloeddmedia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, BENLO, Beast Kylo, Characters from Galaxy Needs a Nerd, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, Empress Rey, F/M, Incest, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prince Ben - Freeform, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, also this is a fantasy, and NOT CANON, and they only considered themselves brothers a few months prior, breylo - Freeform, don't mix drinks!, kinda but not really because Kylo is a clone of Ben, seriously don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enloeddmedia/pseuds/enloeddmedia
Summary: It's a "Galaxy Needs a Nerd" fanfic of a fanfic, totally not canon, just a fantasy, why tf did I write this, threesome smutfest! Your favorite trio from Galaxy is going to have some fun...Rey wakes to find Ben and Kylo fighting and wrestling over their Holo-dancer game, when things suddenly turn interesting and she can't resist spying on the pair...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	Rey Needs the Solo Boys!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nixcomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/gifts).



> By both popular request and as a gift, I present this insanity! A Benlo/Breylo smutty smutfest with absolutely no point except smutty smutfest.
> 
> First and foremost, this is a gift fic for a particular fan but also any fan of Galaxy who really wanted the trio to get together for smutty fun. Yes, it will contain both Benlo and Breylo, and does contain pseudo-incest between Ben and Kylo, though keep in mind that Kylo is Ben's clone, they did not grow up together, and THIS IS JUST A FANTASY! Seriously, don't take this seriously, and I cannot stress this more: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Especially since this is a gift fic. I want the intended recipients and any other fans that don't mind the pairing to just enjoy it. This has absolutely no canon influence on Galaxy or anything from the Nerd series. 
> 
> Seriously, if it's not your thing, I have plenty of other fun fics to read instead, promise!
> 
> And awayyyyy we go!

Boredom. It was always a surefire way to stir up trouble on the pirate ship. Rey grumbled as she put her head down on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Ben was busy as hell in the lab, Kylo was blabbering on the comm to his stupid girlfriend ( _Damnit Rey, pull yourself together. You left him. You have Ben. Quit all this jealousy shit already. You’re above that._ ) Leia was out with an old friend, and Han and Chewbacca were doing who the hell knew what, but they took the Falcon without asking anyone else to come along.

Jerks.

Fine. Rey poured herself another Jakku Spice and realized that had gotten boring too. She looked outside. Maybe it was a good day to wander the streets and pick fights with whoever looked at her funny. Nope, raining. Uuuuugh. She grabbed the Corellian whiskey, of which an entire pantry was dedicated (her future father-in-law needed an intervention, and that was something coming from a space pirate.)

Wondering what the two would taste like together, she dumped one into the other and sipped. Hmmm, intriguing, but not quite special. She found a few other hard drinks and added those: something from Endor, a Yavin IV root concoction, an Ossus herbal infused liqueur, just about everything but the prized Alderaan Ruge liqueur that was Leia’s lingering prize from her obliterated home planet and was to only be opened on the most special of occasions.

Her brew was tasty, potent, but still lacking something. Stars, she was so friggin bored. She might have to take herself to the lab and fuck her boyfriend silly just to get out of this mindset. But not before she finished her drink.

Searching, she found a pantry dedicated to yet another drink—Hyper Fuel. Hm, that seemed like a bad combination, which meant it was also interesting! Rey grabbed a bottle, filled a shot glass, and gingerly poured the contents into her alcoholic brew.

She was pretty sure that rising green foam that poured down the sides meant something bad, but it also meant something not boring! When the fizz died, she took a sip. Ohhhh yeah, that was the stuff. Now this got interesting!

Rey awoke to noise coming from the basement. Who would be training at this hour? As she crept closer, her thrill died. Music. That fucking dance game. So annoying.

In silence she took the first few steps down and found Ben and Kylo going at it, shirts long tossed, sweat gleaming on their skin. Ben’s soft but strong body glistened white against his damp black tresses. Kylo’s skin was a little warmer since he didn’t fear sunlight and was riddled with nothing but rocky muscles.

Hot sweaty bodies, muscles galore, and then the scent hit her—nothing but a testosterone-fueled pheromone cocktail that made her just shudder in delight as she drank it in.

And then Kylo won.

“Bullshit!” Ben cried, stomping off the platform. He turned with an accusing finger. “You only won because you shoved the Force at me! I would have had a perfect score! Cheater!”

Kylo stormed off with a fiery finger of his own. “Don’t you fucking call me a cheater! I’m just better than you. Deal with it!”

“No one’s better at this than me!” He shoved Kylo. “Fuck you!”

Kylo shoved him back even harder. “Fuck YOU!”

With a growl, Ben lunged at him, which was ridiculous because Rey knew how capable Kylo was on the battlefield. The younger clone tangled Ben in a hold and pulled him to the ground. He could have easily pinned Ben in a painful maneuver, but instead they wound up a tangle of arms and legs, shoving at each other’s chests and faces, growling and spitting through clenched teeth.

Rey sighed and smiled, resting her chin in her hand. Ohhhh she loved this so much, the most beautiful visual in the galaxy: two beautiful men, glistening and steamy, wrestling and snarling like a couple of wild beasts. It struck an ache right in her center that she needed satiated immediately.

But then something happened.

Ben, his fist tangled in Kylo’s hair, stopped. “Ky, what are we doing?”

Kylo stopped trying to bite Ben’s arm. “You called me a cheater again!”

“I know. I was wrong. We shouldn’t be fighting. All this…anger, this isn’t us! I love you. I’ll always love you.”

Kylo sighed and softened. “I love you, too. With everything in my soul.”

And it just got boring again. Fuck. Rey never got anything fun anymore.

Ben held Kylo’s sweaty head to his chest, chin resting on top even as they lay on the ground. Then Ben tugged Kylo’s hair back and looked at him with eyes Rey had never seen before.

“I love you, Kylo,” Ben whispered, his eyes roving his clone’s face.

Kylo, confused but gaining a light in his eyes, returned with, “I love you, too.”

Ben’s face drew closer, and Rey had to lean in. What was happening?

Prominent nose to prominent nose, touching, seeking, testing. What was Ben doing? His face nudged closer to Kylo’s, eyes closed, and then…

Ben’s plump lips pressed against matching ones. A testing kiss, a tasting kiss. Kylo stared back, not aghast at all, just…intrigued, wondering if they were supposed to do such things. Upon no adverse reaction, Ben pressed in again, this time sure, stronger.

And Kylo? He returned it, eyes closing, settling into the feeling, then taking charge, seeking deeper, while his muscular hands slid over the dew on Ben’s body.

Whatever ache Rey had turned into a full blown inferno. Was it possible to get high off of one’s own horniness? She nearly had an orgasm just watching.

Kylo parted and asked, “What was that?”

Ben bathed him in a breath as he regarded his clone from head to chest. “I couldn’t stop myself. I can’t resist you anymore.”

“You’ve been resisting me?”

Ben nodded. “All the time. Since the beginning. Since the first time I saw your face, I’ve wanted you. I just didn’t think I could have you. But I can’t fight it anymore. I need you.”

Rey’s underwear would never be the same again.

Kylo regarded him, afraid yet so very needy. “What about Rey? And my girl?”

Ben shook his head. “No one has to know.” He drew closer, whispering over Kylo’s forehead. “It will be our little secret.” He caught Kylo in a kiss again, and this time neither held back.

Giant mouths wrestled with one another, tongues driven deep, pale hands raking through ebony hair, slightly tanned arms spanning a soft, broad back. Ben broke from the kiss to plant smaller ones down Kylo’s jaw, to his neck where each was accompanied by flicking licks. Kylo’s stony chest heaved with funneled breaths, his poor body having rarely if ever received such loving attention.

It made Rey regret not having taken him for herself back when she had him. She hadn’t been a virgin when she was with him, that wasn’t the problem. Things were just too complicated. He was so needy and absolutely clueless, overbearing sometimes, overwhelmed by his own feelings, and she could sense that being with him sexually would have made everything so much worse.

Now, as she sat there watching Ben love that body of his, she longed to feel it for herself.

Kylo’s breaths picked up in intensity, and something overcame him. A flash of gold in his eyes, he growled into a roar and clamped his teeth on Ben’s neck. Ben gasped and let out a groan that resulted in a hip thrust against Kylo’s.

“Fuck yes,” Ben whispered. He always did like rough play. “Show me the power of the Darkness.”

Kylo thundered over him, flattening his clone and possessing him with his giant body. Fingers curled into claws, he raked them down Ben’s chest while growling and nipping at his shoulders and neck. Ben just lay at his mercy, whimpering in aching delight. And when Kylo drove his hips in, Ben cried out, “Oh fuck yes!”

Kylo shoved his kiss down Ben’s throat, and those pale hands that were usually poking at a comm or 3D projected image just smoothed and seeped into every hill and valley of Kylo’s sinuous back. They slid down, and giant hands grasped a black-covered rear, making Kylo grunt and drive his hips up once again.

Rey was going to die watching this. She already had her hand between her legs and wondered if she’d have to mop the stairs later. How was this so freakin hot? Shouldn’t she be jealous? Horrified? Anything but completely turned on?

Ben pushed Kylo up just enough to unbuckle his belt. Rey’s jaw dropped. Oh, what would they do next? Cripes, they were probably both virgins when it came to back door play, and with their giant selves…ouch. She didn’t see this going too well, especially if they had no clue what they were doing and didn’t have a pallet of lube to fit those giant cocks of theirs inside one another.

Ben unfastened Kylo’s pants and reached inside. Ohhhh Kylo definitely got all of Ben’s genes. That was the first time she’d ever seen this part of Ky, and again she kicked herself by not having had him when she could have. Clearly Ben was exactly the same in that regard, but there was something different about Kylo. Ben was always in his head, full of diagrams and information, imagination, plenty of consideration. Ben always plotted and figured out the best way to enjoy one another’s bodies. It was beautiful, it was perfect, and he was wonderfully sexy for it, because he gave all of his attention to their pleasure.

But Kylo?

He was a monster, a beast, one they kept tamed and leashed, letting him be a love and sweetheart just like his clone. But when the monster was freed, something primal and predatory awakened, and Rey just drank it like the finest liqueur known to sentients.

Kylo’s eyes glowed that yellow-orange, and Rey could feel the Darkness rise as Ben stroked his clone. Breath by growling breath, Kylo’s eyes roved from his manhood to his elder clone. “You like touching my cock, don’t you?”

Ben nuzzled his chest and kept going. “I like making you feel good. You deserve to feel good.” He kissed and licked the valley between Kylo’s pecs.

“Say it. Say it, Ben. Tell me how much you like touching my cock.” His hand roved just outside of Ben’s head and body. Rey thought she knew what he was doing. Kylo reveled in the power he felt, and he was nudging Ben to do as he commanded, not forcefully, no, Rey didn’t feel that. It was a sensual form of play, almost like a crack on the ass you rubbed right after.

But watching it, feeling it, ohhh Rey was coming apart.

Ben looked up at him. “I love touching your cock. My monster…my master…”

Rey grazed her stony nipples and gave herself a good squeeze. This was so fucking good.

Kylo met Ben’s eyes with utter command that would not be denied. “Show me. Show me how much you love my cock.” The hand that hovered outside Ben’s head now sunk into his wavy tresses and pushed Ben down…down…

Oh…

Oh, what was happening?

The prospects…Ben’s open mouth, tongue out; it was too much!

Rey cried out in sheer delight and almost collapsed.

Two sets of identical panicked eyes turned her way.

Kylo scrambled backwards, shifting his hips away to hide himself. Ben just knelt there with his mouth wide open, but not for the purpose it had moments before.

Rey and her big stupid mouth!

“It’s not what you think!” Ben screeched. He looked down at his mountainous boner and promptly covered it with a grin.

Rey spread her legs wide and stroked her inner thigh. “I think the two of you were making out. In fact…” She slid her hand over her neck. “I know it.”

Ben slunk, caught and giving up the fight to convince Rey otherwise. “Okay, fine, you’re right. But how can I help myself? Kylo’s nothing but fire and muscles and testosterone—” His brother nodded as if Ben spoke nothing but truth. “—how can I resist him?!”

Rey stood and stepped down with methodical pacing. “You shouldn’t have to.”

Surprise on two identical faces. “Huh?” came the collective response.

Rey knelt beside Ben and waved Kylo over. With an eye twitch, he held his pants closed and scooched closer on his knees.

Rey hung one arm around Ben’s shoulders, the other around Kylo’s. “Don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop.”

They looked back and forth from each other to her.

Rey smiled her most devilish smile. “I mean it.” And when the two men still wouldn’t breech that invisible wall, she kissed Ben, sliding her tongue deep into his mouth, searching for Kylo’s flavor. And when she parted from him, she took her kiss to Kylo. He reared back, but she shoved him toward her and planted a fierce one on his mouth, the kind only he could appreciate and understand. He did not resist for more than a second, quickly succumbing and driving at her with a growl.

When she broke from it, Ben was red-faced, hurt and confusion laced in his features.

“Shhhh…” Rey brought her kiss back to him. He resisted, but not for long, sinking into it just as before. She tilted his head to look into his eyes. “It’s just play, Ben. Just play. Just like you played before with him, we’re going to play together now.” She kissed his burning cheeks. “Let go, Ben. Let’s have fun. Together.” She kissed him once more, then took it to an eager, panting Kylo, then pushed the two of them together once more.

They were so hesitant now, nervous before her, so she had to push them, push those plump lips together, let them seep into each other’s essences once more. Chaste kiss first, then softer, deeper, and finally, _finally_ , they let loose, diving into one another, Kylo rough with one hand gripped in Ben’s hair, one clinging to the back of Rey’s shirt. And Ben pulled Kylo closer, hand on his clone’s bare neck, the other clutching around Rey’s shoulders.

Now it was time to have some fun, because there was only going to be one master in here this evening. “Ben, take my shirt off. Kylo, I want you to watch.”

He was hesitant at first, but Ben did exactly as asked. Rey thumbed her bra and ordered Ben to remove that, too. Kylo stared, swallowing the drool that crested his lips. Ben made his way behind her and slid his hands up her stomach and over her breasts, gripping them in his giant hands while he suckled and kissed her neck.

Rey stroked the side of his face and said, “Ben, don’t be selfish. Let your brother play too.”

Those big hands slid away from her breasts and up to her neck while Kylo dove in like a Loth wolf waiting to feast. His giant mouth took in the entirety of her left breast at once, his thick tongue lapping at the tip. His clawed hand raked against the other, rough and untamed and oh so very good.

Rey sunk a hand into his hair while his growls reverberated into her chest, muscles in his back heaving with every breath. Ben’s kisses made their way from her neck to her mouth while his hand reached down between her legs and stroked that ache the two of them started in the first place.

She was so glad he had such long arms.

Ben broke from the kiss to purr against her cheek. “So fucking wet for us, aren’t you? Did you like that? Seeing us together? It turned you on that bad?”

“So fucking bad.” And she took his mouth again.

Kylo left her breast to nip his way up her chest and along her neck, trying to peck his way in, to get a taste for himself. Ben let him in, and Kylo’s kiss was altogether something else. Pure lava with a tongue that flicked against her mouth, dominating while his hot, hard body pressed up against her.

Then Ben gripped his brother by the hair and yanked him away. For a moment, they stared at one another, and Rey wondered if they would fight again (and got a surge of wetness at the prospects.) Ben exerted a level of command he rarely drew out, by sheer eyes alone, and Kylo softened just slightly. As if pleased with the power he had over his brother, Ben kissed him again, deep and passionate while Rey sunk between them, sandwiched between two massive chests with the scantest of hairs tickling her skin.

Rey bathed Ben’s chest with her tongue, then gave Kylo the same treatment. Every little thing she did to him made him growl in the most primal manner that just spiked her perpetual ache. She yanked open Ben’s belt and pants with no delicateness and now there she was, graced with two massive dicks to enjoy however she wanted.

And as she felt Ben relaxing into all of this, she finally knew what she would do. Hands around both pulsing appendages at once, she graced them with a hot breath before taking her first tastes to Kylo. He cried out, breaking from the kiss with Ben, gasping for breath between high-pitched whimpers that showed how deeply he succumbed to her power. Ben held Kylo’s head against his chest and stroked his hair, giving little kisses and whispering such loving softness.

“You like that, Ky? Rey’s so good to you, isn’t she? We love you so much to make you feel so good.”

Oh Ben was such a good man, always so giving, so Rey left the one brother and sucked in the other. Ben heaved in a breath through his teeth and let out the longest groan of delight.

Kylo held him spellbound also, kissing and nibbling his neck. “You’re so good to us, Ben. You deserve to feel good. You deserve everything.”

Feeling them writhe over one another, feeling their bodies melt as she switched from one to the other, smelling the deep earthy musk of them—Ben’s soft and warm like a lazy morning full of love and pleasure, Kylo’s rough and sensual like leather and Skybikes. Rey had enough. She deserved just as much fun as they were having.

She slipped out from between them and stood. “Ben, my pants.” He quickly obliged but grabbed the waistband of both her pants and underwear. “I said pants. Just pants. Be a good boy.” Ben readjusted his fingers and slid down just the clothing she asked for. “Very good. Now Kylo, you take off my underwear.”

Ohhh the feral look in his eyes made her turn said article of clothing into a sopping mess that would never recover. He crawled over to her, shoulder muscles bunching and rolling beneath his speckled skin, and reached his grasping fingers to the sides of her last bit of covering. But instead of just taking them down, he breathed in deep, purring as if he’d found a tasty morsel in the forest.

Kylo was nothing but physicality. Heightened senses, a body that could move and bend with grace and strength, he was a beast, and that beast stuffed his nose right between her legs and inhaled. Snarling and untamed, he mouthed at her mound over the fabric, his eyes golden, body thrumming with heat that poured off in waves, dancing with the surrounding Force. His hands yanked her underwear down, and his tongue immediately lapped into her crease, begging and seeking.

She was not expecting that, and when he grasped her body, sinking his fingers into her rear, possessing her, it was entirely too soon before she was already over the edge. She gasped and rode the sudden burst of pleasure, sinking her fingers into his luscious, silky hair and shoving him hard against her with no mercy until she burst into oblivion.

“You liked that,” he growled, still regarding her with predatory heat. He stood slowly, pawing at her body as if climbing her, his cock hard and long and angled, willing to take her standing if he had to. And she wanted it, wanted to feel that massive heat pound into her in a way that only he could. But this was her game, and she wanted it the way _she_ wanted it.

“Ben, tame your beast,” she commanded.

Ben grasped Kylo by the hair and pulled him back, drawing him back onto his knees. Kylo wriggled away, but Ben tackled him, and Rey sighed in pleasure to see the two of them wrestle once more, sweaty bodies sliding all over one another.

“Poor Kylo is so horny,” Rey taunted while he tried to yank out of Ben’s grasp.

Ben finally pressed Kylo into the ground from behind and whispered, “Shhhhh,” into his ear. “Are you going to be a good boy now?”

Kylo struggled a few times, then softened and nodded.

“You’re gonna do what Rey tells you to do, right?” Ben kissed his cheek, head, and ear.

Kylo nodded.

“That’s our good boy.” Ben flipped him over, and while Kylo remained still and prone, Ben peppered his chest with kisses, bringing them up to Kylo’s neck. The younger of the two closed his eyes, sucked in a breath, and arched his hips once more.

“He’s being so good,” Rey said. “We should make him feel good, don’t you think?”

Ben’s hand reached down and grasped Kylo’s cock once more, stroking and making the young man moan with his eyes closed.

Rey leaned in between their two faces. “Ben, don’t you want to taste him since he’s being such a good boy?”

Ben looked at her and immediately acquiesced with a soft smile. She watched the black-tressed head go down, and then Kylo’s body surged up with an intake of breath, his eyes springing open. Propped on his hands, he watched his elder clone bob up and down, pleasuring him to an extent that he dug his nails into the cement ground.

Rey cooed into Kylo’s ear, “Ben’s so good to you, isn’t he?” Kylo just nodded, unable to speak while his bitten bottom lip plumped and flattened with every deep breath. She licked and kissed Kylo’s neck, and then he turned and shoved a kiss into her mouth as if it was the last thing he’d ever do. So desperate, so hungry was this kiss, as if all the years they’d been apart would be salved in this one moment. And she loved every taste of it.

She parted and stood, angling herself right for his face. “I liked what you did before, you hungry little beast. Do it again.”

One hand bracing himself, one on her hip, he angled and lapped at her once more while Ben continued to work him. Kylo wasn’t perfect in his technique, but he was raw and untamed, and that added a new dimension. But then he broke away, his face so tense, and Rey had to pull Ben off of him.

“Not yet, Kylo. You don’t get to come yet.”

Oh the look on his face was a combination of ardent desire, hunger, and anger, but he was a good boy and didn’t react except to suck in air through his nose and grind his teeth.

Rey splayed herself onto the floor, hands behind her head. “Kylo needs to cool down, so Ben, why don’t you use that expert tongue of yours and bring me back up to speed while Kylo pleasures you this time.”

Ben smiled. “As you wish, my empress.” One thing she had to say about Ben, he was just so good at playing a role. Maybe he was uncomfortable at first, but if he got to be a character, got out of his own anxious head, he was magnificent in everything he did.

As Ben angled toward her parted legs, Kylo crawled forward, a little unsure, but willing. Ben’s tongue razed her clit just how she liked, and his long fingers slipped deep inside of her, finding her sacred spot and teasing it awake. That was the magic of being with someone who really knew you. He knew exactly where to go, exactly what she liked and how, and Ben would always serve his empress just how she commanded.

She felt his sharp intake of breath as Kylo must have finally found his way. “Yeah, like that,” Ben said between licks. “You got it.” Lick lick. “Good boy, Kylo.” Lick lick. “So good.”

After a few more suckles and laps, Kylo said, “I want to come.”

“I know you do,” Rey responded. “And you will. When I say you can.”

Kylo growled, which made Ben’s breath hitch, and he had to thank his empress by taking her even harder and farther.

Ben was being so good about all of this.

“That’s enough,” Rey said. She sat up and waved them off. It was time to bring this all to a fiery close. The guys rose to their knees, their cocks at the ready, eyes hungry, waiting for their next command.

Rey turned to her hands and knees and motioned them over with a tip of her head. “Ben, you’ve been such a good boy this whole time, I’m going to suck you dry, so get over here.”

“Fffffuck!” Ben scrambled over her front.

“And Kylo?”

It was adorable how he sprung to a starting position, so damn eager.

“We’ve never fucked before, so that is what you are going to do. You are going to take me from behind, and you are going to fuck me into oblivion with everything you got, you hear me?”

Heavy breaths sucked in and out of his mouth. He could only nod vehemently.

“Then get over here.”

Kylo sprung over like pouncing on his prey and grabbed her from behind, his fingers digging into her hips as his long, hefty cock slipped over her lower lips, seeking and searching for the way in. Ben smoothed a hand over her hair and drew her chin up so she could look at him. He was so regal staring down at her, such power in him, a true prince, and even if she was his empress, for once she wanted to be at his command.

“Open that pretty little mouth of yours,” Ben said with soft dominance, “and suck my cock nice and deep. I want to feel that slippery little tongue all over me, you understand?”

Ohhh yes she did, and meanwhile, Kylo nudged into her slick folds. She opened her mouth wide, tongue out to welcome her prince, and took him deep within while Kylo thrust in from behind.

Oh…fucking…yes!

Ben moaned and cooed while she caressed his balls and suckled him deep and hard, his soft purrs and whispers of, “So good, so fucking good,” spurring her onward. And behind her, Kylo pounded into her with animalistic fury, growling and snarling, roaring from between his teeth, every thrust hitting her sweet spot, every single slam of his hips screaming her right toward oblivion.

Oh, this was all so fucking good!

But it could be better. Maybe one day they’d find the pleasures of ass play with one another, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t give them a little taste. With the Force, she extended her reach deep inside the both of them at once, sensing to find just the right place, and tickled at their deliciously sensitive g-spots. The gasps and cries told her all she needed to know, their moans so much more urgent than before, rising in pitch, aching for release and never wanting to stop.

And she didn’t know who it was; maybe it was both? But she felt the Force wiggle against her clit, just the way she liked from Ben but also with rough and raw abandon as if coming from Kylo.

She only slipped away from Ben just once to call out, “Let the Darkness come!” and popped back on. Rey looked up to see the gold in Ben’s eyes, couldn’t see Kylo but could feel it burn with magma from his end. And she let hers flow. All passion, all at once, flowing in and around and through them, heightening the pleasure to astronomic proportions.

Wind whirled in the windowless room. Heat built all around them. Static tingled and danced in their midst. And when she felt herself just drowning in the utmost pleasurable high ever known to any human anywhere, she felt it rise in them too. All at once, all three, a cry that built into a roar that rocked their bodies like nothing ever could or would. Ben burst into her mouth, Kylo thrust up deep within her, and she squeezed against him as if to wring every drop. And in that heavenly midst of pure godlike pleasure, the static coalesced into a dancing, flashing entity, and lighting burst from the trio in all directions, driving into the Vader-polymer protected walls, lighting up the training room in flashing glory.

Ben sat back, gasping for breaths. Kylo drove up one more time and withdrew, also back on his haunches. Rey rose on her knees for just a moment before tipping back in utter bliss. Two sets of strong arms met her fall, and all three cuddled on the cool floor of the sizzling room.

Ben, panting into her hair, said, “I think we fried Holo-dancer.”

Rey could barely catch her own breath. “I think we fried each other.”

Kylo? He just wrapped his arms around her from behind, over her body and pulling Ben in close as well. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Ky.”

Rey sprung awake to see Ben grinning over her with sleepy eyes. She looked around and found herself not in the training room but in their shared bedroom. Kylo was nowhere to be found.

Ben kissed and nibbled at her cheek. “What kind of dream were _you_ having?”

Awwww fuck, really? “Dream?”

“Mm hm,” he said, nuzzling under her chin and into her breasts. “You’ve been writhing and moaning a while now. Fucking making me so horny just watching you.”

“H-how did I get into bed? I don’t remember—what—”

“I found you passed out on the breakfast bar when I came in from the lab. You had some weird smelling drink and a bottle of Hyper-Fuel which I found weird, but the med droid said you were okay, just passed out, so I brought you into bed with me.”

“Did you play Holo-dancer with Kylo last night?”

Ben shook his head between her breasts. “Nope. He was too busy with his girlfriend and I worked late. Why, what—”

Rey didn’t give him a chance to respond as she yanked his hair back and stuck her tongue down his throat. Maybe the best night of her life was only a dream, and maybe it was better that way, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun now.

She ripped from his kiss and held his head back once again. “I want five orgasms and I want them now.”

Ben waggled his eyebrows. “Five orgasms coming right up!”

This was a longshot. “A-and can you pretend there’s two of you? Like you doubled yourself or something? Like that movie we watched?”

Ben gave her a crooked brow. “Um…suuuure. You know I love roleplaying!”

Roleplaying…right… “And can your other ‘self’ be growly and aggressive? Beast-like?”

Ben narrowed one eye. “Ooookay, like…”

Uh oh, he looked way too suspicious. “Like…like…Darth Vader!” 

Ohhh the way his eyes lit up, wide and excited, lip between his teeth. “I’m gonna go get my cape!”

Rey plopped back on the pillow and smiled.

Then she wondered what Kylo was doing…

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to come." Grumpy-horny Kylo is just adorable. 
> 
> "Since the first time I saw your face, I’ve wanted you." Ben, ummmm...tad self-obsessed are we?
> 
> Rey probably SHOULDN'T mix Hyper-fuel and alcohol, but I have the feeling she's totally going to do that again...
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this insanity, Rey sure did, and I bet her dream boys did too ;) 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shannon_enloe) @shannon_enloe and [ Facebook](https://fb.me/enloeddmedia) @enloeddmedia and [Tumblr](https://enloeddmedia.tumblr.com/) enloeddmedia


End file.
